goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
March 1 chat dump
KingKool720King Kool: "I have an idea." *the Noodle Dance *King Kool: "Run." *4:35RobbiePwns135Robbie: They're heading for us at full speed! *4:35KingKool720off *4:36PB&Jotterisnumber1runs away *to the Pirate Ship with the Evil Recess Gang *4:37RobbiePwns135pirate ship cuts off the docks. Then, several seconds later, 2 cars passing by get crushed by the pirate ship *The 2 cars stop and the passengers get out and run as more cars pass by before getting crushed *4:38PB&Jotterisnumber1see a red eye peeking into the front the Pirate Ship's telescope *Welcome to the GoAnimate V2 Wiki chat *4:39Igor the MiiGoGang: Shuffled Shipping your turn to edit this page, sophie *Also a quick edit *Igor is just dating MC Adore now on *4:39KingKool720OK then. *4:39Igor the Miicause i added a new character *Robert *one of my best friends *he is the one who is dating shauna now *just like how john dates zelda *4:40KingKool720OK... *4:40RobbiePwns135Evil TJ: Get back here now, PB&J! I'll eat your brains out and have it on my sandwich! *4:41KingKool720King Kool: "Yeah? When your ship sinks, we'll have it as a trophy!" *4:41PB&Jotterisnumber1Jelly: "Not a chance!" *4:41KingKool720a TNT in the ship *4:42PB&Jotterisnumber1Tick...tick...tick....BOOM! *4:42RobbiePwns135Evil Gus throws the tnt in the water and it explodes] *4:43PB&Jotterisnumber1Evil Gus: "Ask us if we care, mateys!" *4:43KingKool720TJ pushes KK into the water *4:43Igor the Miiyour turn to edit GoGang: Shuffled Shipping, sophie *4:43KingKool720King Kool: "I'M DONE FO-" *"BOOM!" *4:44RobbiePwns135TJ: This is bad! *4:44KingKool720is severely injured *King Kool: "Someone, take me to the hospital!" *4:45RobbiePwns135an airship comes along *4:45KingKool720King Kool: "I think I'm gonna die!" *King Kool: "The TNT went straight through my muscle!" *4:46RobbiePwns135to the airship. It's the heroes inside *4:46PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "What now?" *4:47INTELLEGENTATHIESTsome idiot made a video out of mehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-gea97bfg2w *4:47RobbiePwns135Peanut: Let's hope this pirate ship gets blown up! *4:47KingKool720is in the middle of getting surgery inside the plane *4:47PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Is your surgery finished yet?" *4:48KingKool720Finished *King Kool: "Yeah. I'm fine. TNT went through my muscles." *4:48PB&Jotterisnumber1mirror is shown *4:48RobbiePwns135presses a red button. It launches a missile at the pirate ship *4:48PB&Jotterisnumber1to the Pirate Ship *4:49INTELLEGENTATHIESThttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-gea97bfg2w should i make a grounded transcript out of him? *4:49KingKool720King Kool: "Doc says I gotta stay in a wheelchair for 3 weeks." *4:49PB&Jotterisnumber1Evil Gretchen: "Incoming missile!" *4:49RobbiePwns135the pirate ship turns into another airship. The same one the Evil Recess Gang use *missile is dodged *Parksprings1 has joined the chat. *4:50KingKool720on wheelchair *4:50PB&Jotterisnumber1Jelly: "It missed!" *4:50KingKool720King Kool: "Are you kidding?" *TV and switches it to [http://goanimate-v2.wikia.com/wiki/Global_Network Global Network] *4:51PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "What's on?" *4:52KingKool720Squints *Parksprings1 has left the chat. *4:52KingKool720King Kool: "PB&J Otter." *4:52PB&Jotterisnumber1Jelly: "Our show?" *4:52KingKool720King Kool: "Yep." *4:53RobbiePwns135airships leave Puerto Rico *4:54KingKool720King Kool: "I think my wounds are healing." *4:54PB&Jotterisnumber1Peanut: "Getting better, Kool." *4:54KingKool720King Kool: "Even though 3 weeks haven't passed." *4:55RobbiePwns135Robbie: D*** it! Our ship got hit! *4:56KingKool720King Kool: "...S***!" *King Kool: "Sorry for the foul language." *4:56PB&Jotterisnumber1Finster appears *4:56RobbiePwns135airship turns into a helicopter *4:56KingKool720King Kool: "At least we still have TVs." *4:57PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: (flips channel to Twilight Network) *Parksprings1 has joined the chat. *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has left the chat. *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has joined the chat. *4:59Parksprings1TV Accouncer: Twillight Network Becomes Asian Caillou TV! *5:00KingKool720What? *RobbiePwns135 has left the chat. *5:00PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Uh oh..." *5:00KingKool720Ernest: "At least that spinoff isn't on." *5:00PB&Jotterisnumber1Recess Gang notices this and become shocked *5:00Parksprings1TV Accouncer: It's time for Asian Caillou! *(The Asian caillou theme plays) *5:01KingKool720to static *shows a marathon of good shows *5:01PB&Jotterisnumber1to a shot of Kent Brockman's head looking crazy as a cuckoo bird pops out *Carlos the Cuckoo Bird: "Aye aye aye! This is crazy!" *5:02Parksprings1caillou grabs the gun and kills carlos *5:02KingKool720Ernest: "Since I got fired from McDonald's, what now?" *5:02PB&Jotterisnumber1Kent Brockman's Head: "La la la..........Bye bye birdie...." *5:02KingKool720Opal: "You can always apply for a job at GameStop, hun." *King Kool: "That gives me an idea." *5:03PB&Jotterisnumber1gave the name of the Cuckoo Bird in the Technical Difficulties card on The Simpsons Carlos *5:05KingKool720Guy looks around *PC Guy: "Where's Robbie? Who's driving this thing, anyway?" *5:06PB&Jotterisnumber1AWOL? *5:06KingKool720What's AWOL? *Parksprings1 has left the chat. *5:07KingKool720AWOL = Alvin will operate lemons *AWOL = A wacky old lady *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has left the chat. *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has joined the chat. *5:11PB&Jotterisnumber1Absent without official leave. *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has left the chat. *5:15KingKool720o lol *Parksprings1 has joined the chat. *5:17Igor the Miihi *5:17KingKool720Hi. *5:17Igor the Miiwe should RP *Parksprings1 has left the chat. *5:21KingKool720Achievement in GTA GoCXity Stories: "7.8/10" *GoCity* *5:24Igor the Miitoo much waiting *7.8 *ign *7.8/10 too much waiting -Ign *5:25INTELLEGENTATHIESTbreaking goanimate, parody of breaking bad, should we make it? *5:27Igor the MiiCSI *A Series based on CSI *okay? *5:28INTELLEGENTATHIESTi am gonnna tell you a true story *so i was going to class *my best friend was arguing with my archenemy. *the argument lasted into class *my friend pushed my enemy *so my enemy started chocking my friend *the teacher tried to to separate them, but she couldn't *so i kicked my enemy in his fat face *twice *he stoped chocking my friend *he went for me *but i ran into the bathroom and locked it *the teachers called the police, my enemy was arested *i was suspended four 1 week *my friend was suspended for 2 days *and my enemy was suspended 4 three mounths *THE END *5:40Igor the Miiso *there is flockmod *5:41INTELLEGENTATHIESTdid you read my story *5:41Igor the Miii did *there is a site called flockmod *5:42INTELLEGENTATHIESTwhat did you think of my true story *5:42Igor the Miigood *http://flockmod.com/apps/flockmod.swf *and find a room called goanimatewikichat *5:45KingKool720hehe *5:49Igor the Mii2wild4me *i paincked and quit *couldn't delete IA's Drawing *next time *i will put rules *5:50KingKool720Yeah... *I think I'll draw on Xat instead. *5:50INTELLEGENTATHIESTwhy *did *i *draw *that *5:50Igor the Miiyou drew sophie r34 *next time she's there *i will tell her *join the room called goanimatedoesdrawing *KK720 *5:52KingKool720k *5:52Igor the Miiplease take a eye on IA *delete any dirty drawing he makes *specially those of sophie *5:54KingKool720Yeah. *5:55INTELLEGENTATHIESTwww.sophietheotterishawr.com *5:57Igor the Miihawr? *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has joined the chat. *6:07KingKool720What da hayck *6:07PB&Jotterisnumber1What? *6:07KingKool720Hi Sophie. *6:07PB&Jotterisnumber1Does that link work? *6:08KingKool720Flockmod? *It does. *Igor y u do dis *I was gonna draw a kawaii shrek *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has left the chat. *6:13Igor the Miiwait *tell sophie to return *6:14KingKool720OK. *6:16Igor the Miisophie is saying if www.sophietheotterishawr.com does work *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has joined the chat. *6:16Igor the Miisophie *were you talking about this link *www.sophietheotterishawr.com *IA pasted it here *6:16KingKool720WTF IA? *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has left the chat. *6:18KingKool720that's a kawaii scribble I made *6:28INTELLEGENTATHIEST *EXBAX *WUN *TREESIXTEE *Carkle the Animatronic has joined the chat. *6:31Carkle the AnimatronicHuh. *6:31INTELLEGENTATHIESTOHAI *6:32Carkle the AnimatronicSo, your caps lock button is broken again, right? *6:32INTELLEGENTATHIESTMY CAPS LOCK IS BROKEN *I WANT TO HAVE $3X WITH PRINCES LUNA *6:33Carkle the AnimatronicUh huh... *6:34Igor the Miik *6:35Carkle the AnimatronicWell, IA... You are gonna have... *I am not gonna say it... *6:35INTELLEGENTATHIESTtell me in PM carkle *6:35Carkle the AnimatronicWith Princess Luna just because you are a MLP fan. *You PM me. *Ok? *6:36Igor the Miiclopper *carkle do you hate MLP *6:36Carkle the AnimatronicSort of... *6:37Igor the Miiok *INTELLEGENTATHIEST has left the chat. *6:42Igor the Miihm *6:43Carkle the AnimatronicWhat? *6:44Igor the Miiso *RP? *6:44Carkle the AnimatronicLater, I am watching a video. *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has joined the chat. *6:56Carkle the AnimatronicHey Sophie. *6:56PB&Jotterisnumber1Get a job. *JK. *6:57Carkle the Animatronic... *6:57KingKool720carkle *6:57Carkle the AnimatronicWhat? *6:57KingKool720what "video" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) *Areesh101 has joined the chat. *6:57Carkle the AnimatronicWhat video? *6:57KingKool720why won't you rp with igor *you were watching some sort of "video" *( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) *6:57PB&Jotterisnumber1boj a teG *6:57KingKool720hi sophie *( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) *6:57Carkle the AnimatronicOk, let's RP. *6:58KingKool720I have an RP idea. *6:58Carkle the AnimatronicWhat is it? *6:59KingKool720Underwater RP. *6:59Carkle the AnimatronicOk. *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has left the chat. *7:00Carkle the AnimatronicBut I have the urge to watch videos! *Areesh101 has left the chat. *7:01KingKool720k Category:Chat Dumps